His butler, blogging
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the shenanigans of one demon butler and his equally devilish master. Set in modern au. Sebastian has an interesting hobby.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The manga and anime are entirely the property of Yana Toboso and this is written for fun purpose. The setting of my story shall be a modern AU as I am currently entertained with the idea of the characters cohabiting such times. Apologies if you encounter any grammar errors. English is not my first language and as much as I love to speak and write in it, my mind is prone to accidents.

His butler, blogging

He is late. Again. Ciel Phatomhive, the heir to the esteemed family of candy and toy producers, Funtom co was developing a tick. For the last month he was forced to dress a couple of times ,by himself. The morning tea would arrive cold and his so called 'I'll follow you everywhere you go' butler would disappear every now and then when Ciel is not watching. Just up and go somewhere in the mansion. Ciel would be perfectly fine with the fact that Sebastian was diligently working on keeping the house clean or making him his favorite pastry, but this was not the case. The young lord was highly displeased.

'He's probably cross with me for having him take out that cat of his.' The demon butler, unbeknownst to Ciel had smuggled in a Russian blue cat that he had found on the streets. For a demonic being, he was incredibly compassionate when it came to those wretched felines. The boy could not stand having cat hair everywhere. His lungs were delicate enough to have him suffocate from a cat that decided to place her posterior under his nose one fine morning. Since then, he would not hear of any mentioning of any animals inside the house. Sebastian had no choice but to give his precious away.

It felt more than a mere grudge being held against his persona. Sebastian did not change his behavior towards him. In fact, he was more cheery than usual. Ciel needed to get to the bottom of this puzzle.

Currently, he was occupying the study and going through the papers that needed to be signed. The last time he tried to outsmart his servant, it did not end well. He could not lean on his other servants as they were too clumsy for the task of spying, as it was shown in the past. He had no choice ,really. The curiosity was gnawing on him. He had to do it. He had to sneak in Sebastian's room and look for clues. A plan must be concocted. He must distract Sebastian for a little while with a chore whilst he pokes around. Sending him to buy something would be a good idea. He flipped out his Iphone and buzzed Sebastian. He got a call.

"Bocchan?"

"Sebastian, go and buy me that **** game. I need to see what we are up against with the rival company."

"….Now?"

I beg his pardon?

"Yes, now! What kind of a question is that?! It is AN ORDER."

"Yes, my lord. "

Ciel growled as he slammed the phone down. That's it. Whatever is keeping Sebastian occupied must be destroyed. This was getting ridiculous. He trotted down the stairs to see Sebastian out, not in full sight. He watched him take a jacket and speeding out of the mansion. No doubt he'll return in less than five minutes.

This was his chance. Once the door was closed Ciel rushed to the corridor downstairs where Sebastian's room was located. He did not own much, except for a bed and a closet to put his things in and doubtfully, Ciel would find much .

How wrong he was. Dim light was seeping behind closed doors. The boy pushed the doors open and entered the cool room. A curious thing, source of that pale light, was sitting on Sebastian's work table. A laptop. Ciel crept nearer to the screen, utterly confused. He did not remember that he ever mentioned to the demon butler to get a laptop. Sure, Ciel used it for business matters; they lived in a glorious age of information technologies where one could make contact with a person who lived continents away in the blink of an eye. He was simply astounded by the fact that Sebastian got on without saying as much of a word to his master.

Ciel took a seat in the still warm chair and looked at the screen.

"T..u..mblr." He read out loud the odd word. The word sounded absurd, yet Ciel had this ominous feeling about the site. If a demon was using it, it must be a place for all sorts of depravities.

It looked pretty simple, the design of it. You all but needed to scroll down. There was a picture of a butler's suit in the top left corner. Sebastian's profile picture. Did he dare click to see the contents? With a gulp, he pointed the mouse at the sentence _We aim to please.. _

Cats. Cats everywhere. His vision was overwhelmed with pictures of the animals doing stupid things, like sitting on a charger or rolling around. There was also an alarming amount of nuns looking anything but the maidens of the cloth.

Then came the posts.. '

I serve the most unmanageable brat. He can't even tie his own shoe laces.' In the tags was labeled" Daily suffering of a butler.

Next entry: I can not post a photo for the Caturday. My master has ordered me to get rid of Selene. I'm afraid I won't be getting to replies either. .. :( '

Ciel felt his face redden. This..this bastard had the audacity to complain about him to random strangers! He was getting heartfelt answers by those strangers as well.

'You poor thing! I would quit the job if I were you.'

'Noo…come to me I'll console you ;D'

'God, what a retard. What did the poor cat do to him. That guy has no soul.'

So..he did not have time to log out from his account. Now, isn't that unfortunate? The boy's lips twisted into a rare, plotting smile.

**And that would be it for now. In the next chapter, we shall see things from our favorite butler's point of view. **


End file.
